Proposal on Christmas Eve
by MissSniper
Summary: He finally proposes.


_This is just a Christmas fic starring Roy and Riza. It's pretty simple actually; I wrote it because I really wanted to write something for Christmas. And: I haven't forgotten about 'The Story of Their Life' yet. I'll get chapter 3 very soon!_

_Word Count, Rating: 2044, T_

_Timeline: Post-manga_

_Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own the legend FMAB._

_Summary: He finally proposes._

- PROPOSAL ON CHRISTMAS EVE -

Winters were a much awaited part of the year in Central. Snow would cover the curb and breezes would whoosh past the hem of women's skirts in the most appealing ways. Parents helped their children make a tall Snowman and decorate the Christmas tree while couples roamed the streets holding hands and sharing warmth.

The previous year on Christmas day, Grumman had entered upon the office of the Fuhrer and added another reason to make the Christmas celebrations grander. His leadership had shown that Amestris could turn out to be an ideal and harmonious country in no time. Thirty per cent of the Ishvalan region had already been developed, and plans of Ishval – a town that would serve as a connection between Xing and Amestris, were already laid down. Power of the Cabinet had been restored which pleased the citizens as elections would soon be held. A treaty with Creta safeguarding the mutual borders had been sealed. And to the entire Military's happiness, Fuhrer Grumman had repealed the Military Anti-Fraternization Laws in the very first month of his tenure. His reign was loved by all.

Roy Mustang's team was doing well too. Fuery had found another stray dog and had adopted it himself this time. Falman was back in Central, away from the cold North and had been promoted too. Breda had found himself a new apartment and now he had to walk only two blocks to reach Central Command. Havoc was now able to run around on his own two feet and Rebecca Catalina had quenched his thirst for a girlfriend. Hawkeye's wounds had healed completely and she was now perfectly well to protect her superior. Roy Mustang's eyesight had been restored and he was healthy as a mustang.

After regaining his vision and receiving his promotion to the post of Brigadier General, Roy had beaten Fuhrer Grumman in a game of chess. Grumman had said with a self-satisfied smile, "You seem to be eligible to confess to my granddaughter now, Mustang. Why don't you? There are no regulations barring you anymore."

That very evening he had found a chance to follow the Fuhrer's suggestions when he was alone in the office with Hawkeye, working extra hours. He'd taken advantage of her standing close and being buried in paperwork to pull her into a sudden, obsessive kiss. Shocked she had dropped all the papers and gasped against his mouth, he only smirked and crushed her closer. Parting away from her tempting lips after what seemed like blessed aeons, he had smiled a lady-killer smile and said, "I don't think I have the best words to tell you how much I love you, Hawkeye. I'm sure you already know." Well, that night she'd given him the answer.

Christmas had arrived in Central with snowflakes and carols and presents now. This year it was especially pleasant to some soldiers of the Amestrian Military because they had been invited to the Fuhrer's mansion to celebrate Christmas. This had been the Fuhrer's own idea because he wished to celebrate the success of his first year with comrades who made up for his lost family.

Finally the much awaited Christmas Eve arrived. Riza Hawkeye, the Fuhrer's darling granddaughter, was the one to organise this warm get-together. She'd managed the catering, decorations, drinks, music and invitations despite being in a relationship with the insufferable Mustang. So everything was perfect.

Roy showed up later than was expected at the mansion with the king-of-this-world air around him. After greeting the senior staff members and friends – Ed, Winry, Al, Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery, Armstrong, Brosh, Marcoh, Gracia, and Grumman himself – his dark eyes wandered searching for the woman who ruled his life. She was spotted chatting to Rebecca and Ross.

Roy excused himself from the crowd of his men and walked over to her. Slipping a firm arm round her slender waist, he said to the other two, "I would like to borrow _my_ Riza for a while ladies. Forgive me."

Rebecca giggled. "Sure, General." She took Maria by the elbow and said, "Maria, let's go see Jean."

When the two females were away, Roy surreptitiously pulled Riza behind a wide pillar. When she turned to face Roy fully, her face showed no sign of joy on seeing him, she merely said, "You're late."

But Roy didn't hear her unwelcoming statement at all. His eyes wandered down the blonde woman. She was dressed in a knee-length deep emerald dress. It was sleeveless with a thick white belt below the bosom; the neck was a deep 'V' which exposed enticingly fair skin. She wore no makeup except mascara and minimal foundation plus some faint lipstick and her rippling hair was let down. Her feet were clad in silver flats. Roy was kissing her before he knew it, and she returned the gesture fervently. Anyone in the large room, who noticed their intimacy, considerately looked away (maybe they just wanted to keep alive the virtue of their eyes a little longer).

Riza pulled away much to Roy's detest. But he smirked when he noticed the reddening of her cheeks. He slid his left palm to the small of her back and whispered, "Looking so addictively mesmerizing is a punishable offense."

Riza chuckled. "May I ask why?"

"Because men who'll look at any part of you below the neck for longer than three seconds will have their eyes burned out." Roy stated as a matter of reality.

"Roy, I can take care of myself."

"But I can't bear others watching you in ways they shouldn't, honey." Roy protested, frowning as he thought about it.

Riza sighed. "I see," She murmured biting her lower lip in a way that could change the rhythm of Roy's heart. "…What's my punishment then?" She wondered suggestively.

"Your punishment starts when I get you into bed tonight." Roy smirked mischievously leaning down to kiss the tip of Riza's nose.

"Did I hear the word "punishment"?" Asked a familiarly gruff voice.

Riza instantaneously recognized the voice of her grandfather and took a step away from her man. Roy and Riza looked like an embarrassed teenage couple caught kissing (which was pretty much the case, except their ages) to the old man. Grumman was smiling at them admiringly. Riza was first to compose herself.

"Grandpa," She smiled a teasingly confident smile. "Your hearing needs to be checked. Urgently."

Grumman chortled. "Witty. Just how my descendant should be." He turned his wise-man's-gaze to Roy. "Where's your drink Mustang? Armstrong is about to raise a toast. … C'mon you two, the big man is waiting for everyone's attention."

"Of course. Right after you, sir." Roy said, slipping his hand into Riza's openly. She gave it an unnoticeable squeeze and they followed the Fuhrer onto the carpet of the wide room.

The four faces from their own squadron and a few more smirked at them when they sprang from behind the pillar hand-in-hand. Roy and Riza did their best to ignore all meaningful stares that came their way. An attendant offered them a tray full of rich wine glasses and both picked one. Everyone present there spontaneously formed a large circle with drinks already in hand.

Alex Louis Armstrong cleared his throat. "As the tradition has been passed down generations of the Armstrong family, I raise a toast to all my comrades-in-arms. I raise a toast to the unity in this institution of blue liveries. I raise a toast to the unwavering loyalty of all our troops. I raise a toast to the endless spirit within us that keeps the will to fight alive forever." He held his glass up, thinking. "And allowing myself to set a new tradition for the forthcoming generations of the Armstrong family, I raise a toast to the Fuhrer of Amestris!"

"To the Fuhrer of Amestris!" Everyone boomed and Grumman flashed his wrinkled smile at his guests.

"My gratitude, Alex." Grumman bowed his head. When he looked up his twinkling purple eyes landed on Edward Elric. "Edward, why don't you go next?"

Edward blinked and nodded awkwardly. "Everyone knows I can't talk like an Armstrong." He laughed nervously, looking around. "But I can say this: I raise my glass to family, friends and-" He paused for a split second. "And Alchemy!"

Accompanied by laughter, the room echoed with, "To family, friends and alchemy."

"Just what we expect from our retired Fullmetal Alchemist." The Fuhrer complimented. "Mustang?" He wondered, eyes already fixed on the man in question.

Roy looked down at Riza. When she smiled encouragingly, he wound his free arm around her waist and held her close to his side. "I'm not going to raise a toast, sorry." He said looking around the large group of associates and family. "But there's one person I need to thank."

One and all knew who he was talking about and understanding lit up almost all faces. Silence prevailed as his words were awaited. Even those who weren't closely associated to Mustang perked up to listen to him. Obviously every Tom, Dick and Harry was interested; a man known for his bloated self-worth was about to openly express his gratitude. But those who truly knew the man were really happy.

"You all know I'm talking about Riza Hawkeye. That's because my name doesn't matter if hers isn't said right after. And I really want to thank you, honey, for being so utterly perfect." His dark eyes ended up on the beautiful lady he was talking about. "I'm sure as hell I'm nowhere closer to you in worth, and I don't know what good you see in me. Honestly, you deserve better. But you always knew I could do something no one else could, you followed me like I was your path and protected my life like it was yours. Thank you, love."

"Roy don't-" He shook his head at Riza and she stopped without completing her sentence.

"We've been through almost every hell earth can offer, and I'm still alive because I had you. Thank you so much. I really want to be your path and your life in more ways now… Riza, will you marry me?" Roy's voice was heavy and truthful, desperate even.

She blinked as a tear rolled down her cheek. Riza couldn't believe that Roy had said so much in front of everyone. That he'd proposed to her so openly and so exquisitely. She smiled as she tangled her hands around his neck.

"Lieutenant, say NO to him!" Edward called out, his tone teasing.

Riza laughed a tinkling laugh. "Edward," She answered matching his voice, her brown eyes never leaving Roy's. "I can't say no to this man."

Roy smiled radiantly – almost disbelievingly – and diminished the gap between them without delay. He realized she tasted way better when she was so unquestionably his. The room burst into applause and a loud chorus of "Congratulations!" as the two sealed their bond for life with a long kiss.

Riza was too blissful to realize when Roy pulled away and slid a gold signet-ring onto her finger. "I love you." Roy whispered into her ear.

"Well done, Mustang!" The Fuhrer beamed at him. "Now you're the Fuhrer's grandson-in-law! Welcome to my family." Grumman's smile was wider than any other seen on his happy face. "Let us all enjoy the remainder of this evening as we eat!"

When others began to walk toward the warm, tempting aroma of food, Riza seized the chance to stare at the new ornament on her finger. She'd seen designed rings, but this one was not like anything she'd seen before. It was a thick band with miniature floral engravings on the outward curve. And on the curve that was visible on the inside of her palm three meaningful words were inscribed in tiny font: Queen of Flame.

"Do you like it?" Roy asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"It's lovely, really. But no lovelier than you." Riza murmured in awe as she stared at those words. Then she shifted her gaze to his hypnotic one. "Roy, you're so … unbelievably wonderful."

"It's my pleasure, ma'am."

Riza smiled at him in a naughty way before kissing him. "I can't wait for my punishment to start." She said, breathlessly parting from his mouth.

"Neither can I."

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! ^^_

_Thanks for reading, please do review! _


End file.
